


Put Me In A Movie

by rivai-lution (stethoscopesandsigs)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stethoscopesandsigs/pseuds/rivai-lution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinohara is busy and distracted with his investigation, but Juuzou has a plan to distract him. </p><p>It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me In A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is 3,000+ words of filthy Shinozou smut. If you're more interested in character development and plot with these two, please check out my multi-chapter fic, [Problem Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3599022/chapters/7939005)! However, I've literally never seen smut for this pairing and my thirst got the better of me. Mind the tags! By the way, the song in the first part of the fic is [Put Me In a Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bww_K82kvqY) by Lana del Rey
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me!!! You can also find me on Tumblr at [tinyghoulproblem](http://tinyghoulproblem.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shinohara was entirely absorbed in the task at hand—comparing reports from around the 20th Ward, looking for patterns, trying to see if he could decipher the nexus of the ghoul activity in the area, trying to track down the elusive One-Eyed Owl. He was so absorbed, in fact, that he hardly noticed Juuzou strutting into the room, setting down his laptop, and tapping on the keys. When the first beats of a song started, Shinohara looked up, prepared to ask him to listen on his headphones, to tell him that the music was too distracting. But when his eyes fell on Juuzou, all he could manage was a small, “Oh.”

Juuzou stood before him in a frilly white top dotted with strawberries, the pale flat plane of his stomach stitched up with red thread and stretching out between the frills at the bottom of the shirt and those at the top of his matching bloomers, which curved out prettily before clinging to his slender legs. Shinohara felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight before him, felt his limbs go strangely weak. Had he been standing, he would have had to find a seat just to keep his legs from going out from under him. 

But Juuzou wasn’t waiting for him to collect himself. Instead, he danced toward Shinohara, a grin on his face, eyes wicked and winking. He mouthed the words to the song— _lights, camera, action…if he likes me, takes me home_ —his slender hips swaying in time to the beat. 

_You can be my daddy_ …he mouthed, standing just before Shinohara’s legs, pushing them apart and dancing between them. He held himself up on Shinohara’s knees with his hands as he wiggled down low, then straightened himself up again before turning around and shaking his little ass from side to side. 

Shinohara’s mouth was dry, his eyes wide. He reached out with tentative hands, let his fingers graze the edges of Juuzou’s gyrating hips, but Juuzou jumped away and turned around, his grin growing wider. _Put me in a movie,_ he mouthed, his tongue poking out and wetting his soft pink lips. The golden light from the floor lamp kissed his skin, shimmered in his soft white hair as he moved close again, this time swinging his way up into Shinohara’s lap, his strong little legs straddling Shinohara’s lap as he leaned back, back, back, then brought himself up slowly, stitched-up arms over his head. 

Again, on instinct alone, Shinohara reached for him, his hands looking huge and dark as he ghosted them down the exposed skin of Juuzou’s sides. Juuzou giggled and moved closer, grinding his ass down into Shinohara’s lap, where his already half-hard cock jumped at the attention. 

_Lights, camera, action, you know I can’t make it on my own,_ Juuzou’s lips slipped silently around the words as he twined his arms around Shinohara’s neck, his ass still wiggling over Shinohara’s cock in the most delicious way. _C’mon, you know you like good little girls,_ he mouthed, tilting his head back to reveal the soft skin of his neck, criss-crossed with red thread and begging to be bitten, reddened. Shinohara’s grip on his sides grew tighter, and a low moan escaped his throat. The song, altogether too short, ended, then started up again, apparently on repeat. 

“Juuzou,” Shinohara whispered, and Juuzou replied with a giggle. 

“Do you like my new clothes?” He asked, innocent tone marred by the glint in his eye. “I picked them out just for you.”

Shinohara tried to reply, but his body was betraying him, and Juuzou giggled again. 

“You can’t talk?” He asked, laughter playing around the edges of his eyes. “Hmmm…” 

Clever fingers slipped down, undid Shinohara’s zipper, reached in to find the hot weight of his cock, and skipped over it softly. 

“God,” Shinohara moaned, tilting his head forward and catching Juuzou’s earlobe between his teeth. it was a soft nip, and Juuzou let out a delicious little purr, his fingers wrapping around Shinohara’s length. 

Shinohara’s lips moved down the stretch of Juuzou’s neck, catching wisps of hair along the way, but he hardly cared. In this moment, he felt that he could eat Juuzou alive, like a strawberry-topped ice cream sundae, tart and sweet and smooth. The thought made his cock twitch with anticipation, and without a word, he stood. Juuzou giggled and wrapped his arms around Shinohara, holding on as those big arms carried him straight to bed. 

“Were you planning this?” Shinohara asked as he walked, his voice deeper, gruffer than he’d anticipated. 

Juuzou hummed softly, nodded. 

He wouldn’t have expected it, but then again, Juuzou had proven himself full of surprises. 

“Look at you,” Shinohara murmured, laying Juuzou down across his bed and pausing to take in the sight of him, a soft pink blush creeping across his pale shoulders and chest. He remembered the day he’d discovered that Juuzou only blushed there, right up until he came, at which point his whole body went pink as his muscles quivered beneath his skin. It was one of the many things that Shinohara stored away, things that he knew about Juuzou that he was fairly certain remained mysterious to everyone else. Only _he_ knew about Juuzou’s sweet little blushes, only _he_ knew about the little noises Juuzou made while his body strained and his muscles convulsed. Shinohara felt suddenly insatiable, but he wasn’t ready to take off Juuzou’s cute little outfit, so he forced himself to move slowly, to enjoy unwrapping this gift that had presented himself so beautifully.

“You like looking at me?” Juuzou asked, already panting as Shinohara’s fingers slipped up under the elastic at the bottom of his frilly shirt. Shinohara climbed up onto the bed, Juuzou laid out small and perfect beneath him. He held himself up with one hand, the other finding the little bud of Juuzou’s nipple, squeezing it softly. There was something terribly illicit about this feeling, reaching up under the clothing of his boy, finding the tenderest parts of him. 

“I do,” Shinohara whispered roughly, pressing kisses to the edges of Juuzou’s soft jawline, breathing into his ears, tonguing his neck before seeking his soft, smiling lips. He’d spent hours exploring Juuzou’s body, finding all the places that made him jump, moan, or shake with pleasure. Now he knew where to touch and how, where to nip and where to bite, where to lick and where to kiss. His cock was hard and insistent, but his age was to his advantage…he could spend hours pushing Juuzou to the brink before he spent himself on Juuzou’s stomach or in his pretty little mouth. Making Juuzou cry out and moan was quickly becoming his greatest pleasure. 

“But I like touching you even more…” with that, he pushed up Juuzou’s top until his pale pink nipples were visible. He took in the sight—Juuzou with his hair fanned out across the covers of the bed, shirt pushed up, writhing about with anticipation—before moving down and taking one of his sweet, hard little nipples in his mouth, circling the other with a finger. Juuzou’s breath caught and he whined low in his throat, shoulders arching into the mattress. A thrill shot through Shinohara, head to toe, and he sucked gently, nipped a little harder, squeezed with his fingers. A little mewling cry escaped Juuzou’s lips and Shinohara felt fire in his blood. 

He move his attentions lower, pressing kissed across the tender skin of Juuzou’s ribs, grabbing at the ridge of his hipbone. Juuzou’s fingers scrambled for purchase at Shinohara’s shoulders, but he hadn’t bothered to change out of his work shirt and the material was slippery. Juuzou let out a frustrated little whine before grabbing up the blankets instead. 

“More,” he gasped, “Do it!”

Shinohara knew what he was asking for, but he paused instead, his lips floating just a centimeter over Juuzou’s ribs. 

“Mr. Shinohara! C’mon!” Juuzou whined, wiggling about the bed beneath Shinohara’s large frame. “Come onnnnnnn!”

Finally, Shinohara sunk his teeth into the scant flesh over Juuzou’s ribs, just resting them there at first, then digging down until Juuzou laughed and arched into the bite. 

“Yes!” he called out, “Harder!” 

Shinohara knew that Juuzou didn’t feel pain, so he was careful never to bite too hard, not to break the skin, though he often left great purple bruises across Juuzou’s pale flesh, which Juuzou pointed out to him later with unmeasured relish. Juuzou thought the bruises were pretty, and Shinohara found that oddly satisfying, though he wasn’t sure what Juuzou felt from his teeth if it wasn’t pain. It didn’t really matter…seeing Juuzou smile as he pointed out every mark was all the reassurance Shinohara needed. 

He left a string of purple ovals all over Juuzou’s ribs, across his stomach, and down to his hips before he finally let his fingers pull at the soft white bloomers. He paused to look up at Juuzou’s face then, his eyes resting on the perfectly pink blush that stretched up his neck and across his chest, the top still half-pushed up, Juuzou’s hair sticking to his sweat-dampened forehead and neck. 

“Don’t stop,” Juuzou panted, whined. “This is my favorite part!”

It had taken Shinohara some time to learn just how to navigate Juuzou’s body, but he’d discovered early on that Juuzou was not ashamed of his scars or of the small knob of flesh that the surgeons left after they fixed the damage that the ghouls had done. In fact, Shinohara didn’t think that Juuzou felt much shame about anything—he just hated it when people treated him like an inferior or a freak. Shinohara had enough anatomical know-how to be aware of the fact that the entire pelvis was replete with nerve endings, and Juuzou’s was no exception.

He pulled the bloomers down slowly, reverently, basking in the feeling of sliding the soft fabric over Juuzou’s equally soft skin. Juuzou whined impatiently but Shinohara knew to ignore it…he might have wanted to rush to the inevitable orgasm, but he’d invited Shinohara to indulge, and that was precisely what Shinohara planned to do. 

He started his ministrations at the edges of Juuzou’s hipbone, kissing and licking his way down and over the pale, fine hairs that grew a few inches below Juuzou’s bellybutton. His body was almost entirely smooth, which made these little exceptional, hard-won hairs all the more precious. Shinohara kissed and sucked until little red marks peppered that space, Juuzou wiggling fruitlessly beneath him. His tongue drew circles and swirls across Juuzou’s scarred flesh, lingering there for a bit before moving down, continuing his circles and swirls on the tender skin of Juuzou’s perineum. 

Juuzou cried out and Shinohara slipped one large hand around his ass, pulling his slender hips up nipping at the skin of his inner thighs. 

“Daddy!” Juuzou cried out, fingers scrabbling at the short hair on Shinohara’s head. “More, Daddy, please!”

It was a magic word. Shinohara’s cock jumped again, the slow-burning coals of his desire banked anew. He lifted Juuzou’s hips higher, then flipped him over with a growl. 

“Yes,” Juuzou gasped, “Fuck, _fuck_.”

Shinohara parted Juuzou’s soft ass with his hands, let his tongue swirl around the tender, pink skin there as Juuzou moaned and swore. His fingers massaged the flesh between Juuzou’s legs and his tongue skipped over Juuzou’s hole, wiggled around at the tight ring of muscle there. Juuzou fisted his hands in the blankets and cried out, his whole body shaking and shivering. Shinohara lifted his face just enough to see the blush creeping down Juuzou’s back, but Juuzou protested. With a grin, Shinohara returned his mouth to Juuzou’s perineum, his tongue working it’s way back up to Juuzou’s ass just a bit at a time. 

Juuzou mewled softly before pounding his fist into the blankets, swearing into the mattress. Shinohara knew that he was close, could feel in the tension of his muscles. He pushed him just a little bit harder, digging his fingers into the tender, already bruised skin around his hipbones, slipping his tongue just a bit past Juuzou’s entrance. A few seconds later, Juuzou went rigid, his muscles quivering and jumping as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. Juuzou’s orgasms were a whole-body affair, making him shake from head to toe, every muscles taught and jumping beneath his skin. Shinohara licked and tongued and sucked him through it until, spent, Juuzou went limp and slumped down onto the bed. 

It was only then that Shinohara stripped off his own pants and underwear, used Juuzou’s recovery time to undo the buttons of his shirt and pull off his undershirt. Juuzou rolled over, pink and grinning, his hair a wild mess, shirt still half-on, and crawled across the bed to dig in the drawer of Shinohara’s bedside table. 

“Whatcha doing?” Shinohara asked, palming his cock, eyes on Juuzou’s ass, which happened to be waving in the air in the sweetest way. 

“This!” Juuzou called out, lifting a bottle of lube into the air. “I have a surprise!”

“Another surprise?” Shinohara asked, chuckling softly. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Just lay down…” Juuzou replied with a grin, pointing to the bed. “I’ve been practicing…”

Electricity ran down Shinohara’s spine. “Do you mean…?”

“Just lay down!” Juuzou insisted, giggling. Shinohara obeyed quickly. He had never tried to fuck Juuzou’s ass, as tempting as it was, because he’s always been afraid of hurting him. Even though he didn’t feel pain, Shinohara knew that his body could be damaged, and he would hate himself if he ever brought harm to this miraculous boy. 

“Juuzou, are you sure?” Shinohara asked, dubious at first. 

“Yep!” Juuzou exclaimed, squirting out a handful of lube. He grabbed up Shinohara’s hand in his own and slicked his fingers down. “Open me up,” he purred. 

Shinohara took a breath and looked up at Juuzou, who was straddling his hips and grinning. “C’mon, Daddy,” Juuzou whined. “I know it’s gonna feel good.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed one slicked-up finger in slowly, Juuzou grinning and sighing at the sensation, his pale little brows knitting together, then relaxing at Shinohara worked his finger in and out. 

“When were you practicing?” Shinohara asked in a half moan as Juuzou writhed about. 

“When you were asleep, of course,” Juuzou gasped out. “I wanted…ah! I wanted to surprise you!”

“That’s a nice surprise…” Shinohara panted. 

“More,” Juuzou demanded, and Shinohara complied, slipping a second slick digit into Juuzou’s ass, which was opening up rather nicely beneath his attentions. 

“You really think it’s okay?”

“My dildo is as big as you for sure,” Juuzou laughed, grinding himself down on Shinohara’s fingers. “And it feels great. I bet you feel better though.”

Shinohara moaned. “I bet you feel amazing.”

“More,” Juuzou demanded, whining softly in his throat. “I need more.”

Shinohara complied again, slipping another finger in. He was shocked at how easily Juuzou’s body stretched to accept him, at how quickly the boy seemed to grow accustomed to being filled so thoroughly. 

“Oh!” Juuzou cried out, then, “Okay, just…” he poured out more lube and used it to slick up Shinohara’s cock, which was thick and heavy with lust. Shinohara moaned at the contact and slid his fingers out of Juuzou’s ass. It had been so long since he’d had someone like this, he’d almost forgotten the feeling. 

Before he knew it, Juuzou was easing himself down onto his cock, pale brows knitting together as he bit his lip. 

“Ah!” Juuzou cried out, then moaned. Shinohara was seeing double, the pleasure so intense that it was almost overwhelming, Juuzou’s ass as tight and hot and wet and he could have imagined it. 

“You feel…so…good…” he gasped out. Now it was his turn to fist his fingers in the blanket, to arch his back. Juuzou moaned and giggled and sighed as he worked his way down onto Shinohara’s cock, which twitched and jumped inside of him. Finally, he was fully seated, and he stayed there for a moment, flushed and panting. 

Shinohara reached toward his bruised hips with tentative fingers, wrapping his hands there but letting Juuzou move by himself, slowly at first. Juuzou slipped his shirt off and sat like that for a moment, his body pale and streaked with the remnants of his blush, hair hanging in loose waves, sticking to his forehead, his neck. He looked down at Shinohara through thick, dark eyelashes and grinned. 

“I did it,” he murmured, triumphant. 

Shinohara tried to speak, but the pleasure of it was too heady, and it was everything he could do to control himself. 

“Now,” Juuzou whispered, and he began rocking his hips faster, lifting himself up and coming back down with little moans until Shinohara half-growled. “C’mon, Daddy,” he said, softly at first, and then, louder, “Daddy, _fuck me_.”

Those words moved through his body like electricity, like fire. He tightened down his grip on Juuzou’s hips and lifted his own hips up off the bed, fucking himself into Juuzou faster, harder, the pleasure of it all mounting to an almost impossible degree as Juuzou moaned and cried out his encouragements.

“More!” he yelled out, and for a moment Shinohara thought about the neighbors, then decided that he didn’t at all care. “More!”

Shinohara gave him what he asked for, gripping him hard, fucking him faster, every muscle in his body taught as a bowstring, the fire in his balls growing in intensity. 

“Ah, fuck!” he cried out, suddenly feeling himself tipping over the edge as Juuzou yelled out, cursed, and moaned. All at once he was there, his whole body quaking and rigid as his thick cum spurted up into Juuzou’s ass. Juuzou rocked his hips back and forth, milking Shinohara for every drop, his nails digging into the skin of Shinohara’s chest. 

They stayed like that until Shinohara was drained dry, then the two of them collapsed into bed, momentarily speechless, fucked out. Shinohara pulled his cock out of Juuzou with a groan, and Juuzou wrapped his slender arms around Shinohara’s neck, buried his face in Shinohara’s chest. 

A few minutes of silence passed, the room filled with the sound of their breathing, heavy at first, then slowing to a normal pace. 

Juuzou was the first to speak. 

“Daddy?” he whispered softly, pulling away enough to look Shinohara in the eyes.

Shinohara opened heavy eyelids, smiling as he took in Juuzou’s big eyes, his nose still red from the exertion, his sweet pink lips. 

“Yes, lovely?”

Juuzou smiled. “Can we do it again?”

Shinohara laughed and pulled Juuzou close to him. “Soon,” he whispered in Juuzou’s ear, licking at the saltiness of his neck. “Very, very soon.”


End file.
